My Daddy's Identity
This is the fourth episode of Season 1. Plot Saphire is avioding Chris, but she won't tell him why. So Chris brings in the help of Victor Bennett. Meanwhile the girls fight the Demon Recruiter who bites Saphire and turns her into a demon. Will Chris get his awnser, or die trying? Characters Characters in Bold appear for the first time. Plot Chris and Sage were sitting in the conservatory. Chris is worried about Saphire. Then Saphire orbs in. Chris asked where she was. She told him she was fighting demons. She had a mark on her arm and Chris got even more worried. Then Piper came in and told them that Victor was coming. Then the doorbell rings and its Victor. Saphire is introduced and then Parker orbs in, After saying hi to Victor, he explained that a demon was following him. Then a demon shimmers in. Saphire blew him up. Chris told Victor to get an awnser from why Saphire hates him. Saphire and Victor went out for a bite. At the restraunt, Victor and Saphire talk about Chris. Saphire explains to Victor that Chris is her father not Wyatt. After talking they go back to the Manor. Then a demon shimmered in and bite Saphire. She turned into a demon. After deciding there was no other choice, Sage and Siam called for Leo. Leo did something to Chris to make him all hippy style. Then Saphire attacks Chris. She orbs to the cave where the demon recruiter is. Chris, Leo, and the girls follow. Chris went in. Saphire tied him up. After Chris tried to get an awnser out of her, She threw him across the room and telling him that he didn't know her. Leo came in and threw the dust at Saphire, but she continued to pound on Chris. Leo then had to pull her off of Chris. Saphire says "The pain he caused me will never go away. He desrves to rott in hell." After that she orbed away. Later on the bridge, Chris orbs to Saphire. Chris explains how he and Leo were in the same place 20 some odd years ago and Saphire tells Chris she is nothing like him. After Saphire tells him that he is her father not Wyatt, Chris orbs home.He tells Leo and the girls. Later, Chris asks Saphire if she'll forgive him. She says "When you forgive Leo, I'll forgive you."And orbs away. Chris then knocks over the lamp and yells damn. Quotes Chris: Maybe since you two are so close, Victor can find out why Saphire hates me. Victor: I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Saphire: No I hate him. Victor: Oh. Sage: Ok I locked Saphire in the basement. Where'd Chris go? Siam: Crazy. Sage: What's that mean? Siam: He's pacing back and forth saying how he's screwed. Leo: Maybe we should meditate. Sage: (slaps Leo) We don't want to meditate. Sage: Chris what the hell happened to you? Chris: I've been peacified. I must go talk to Saphire now. Saphire, it's Chris, I wanna talk to you. Saphire: (shoots a fireball at Chris) Bastard! (Chris orbs in front of the door and shuts it) Leo: So how'd it go? Chris: She called me bastard and shot a fireball at me. Leo: Like uncle like niece. Sage: Nothing like a good fireball to knock you back into reality. Notes & Trivia *This episode is said to be a combination of the Charmed episodes "Spin City" and "Freaky Phoebe". *The Demon Recruiter is played by David Boreanza. *Tori Trumbull helped write this episode. *In an interview with Drew Fuller and Tori Trumbull, they said this was the most emotional episode they filmed yet. *G. Hannelius said this was her favorite episode to film because she got to slap Brian Krause. *This episode was the most watched episode so far. *The promo for this episode was also called "More Like My Dad" but the crew thought it kinda gave away the ending so they decided on "My Daddy's Identity" it is also said to be "The Truth Comes Out". *Leo has been away being an Elder again in this episode. Though in the next episode "Witchsittters" he is home with his family. He probably was up there to get some info on the risen evil.